Alone in Highschool
by xalicexinxwonderlandx55
Summary: Sakura is alone in highschool, and doesn't think she needs any friends. But will the arrival of a certain red head change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

Sakura Haruno. Average teenage girl. Pretty. Popular. Lots of friends. Perfect boyfriend. Perfect World. Perfect Everything.

Or so she wished.

Sakura Haruno. Dark. Outcast. Abused. Broken.

Ever since Sakura's father died, she was alone in the world. Her mother blamed her for her fathers' death, and punished her for it.

It was a nightly ritual. Her mother would come home drunk and angry. She would find Sakura, and punish her. 'Worthless' she would call her. Her mother would leave her there, broken and crying. Sakura would clean herself up, and go to bed. Her mother always made sure, even in her drunken state, to make sure the bruises weren't in places that would be visible.

But, everything was about to change for Sakura Haruno.

**Reviews are welcome! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

Sakura got up the next morning and took a shower. She put on her usual makeup, consisting of black eyeliner, mascara, and some foundation. She put on skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that said 'The Used' on it and her etnies. She then straightened her hair, and made sure not to burn her forehead when she straightened her side bangs.

As she looked in the mirror that morning, she looked at the things that made her different. Sakura had pink hair that went down to the middle of her back, emerald green eyes, and a slightly larger than normal forehead. But, she never thought of dying her hair or getting contacts. Her father had once told her to be proud of what made her different.

She then looked at her piercings. Sakura never saw the point in paying so much money to have it professionally done, so she did them all herself. She had two cartilage piercings in each ear, along with two lobe piercings in each ear. Both the piercings in her lobe were gauged to 12. She also had her nose pierced, and spiderbites. (Which were also gauged, but to 14.)

Sakura grabbed her Volcom hat, Mp3 player, skateboard and ran out the door before her mother had a chance to say anything to her. Sakura turned on 'On My Own' by Three Days Grace and set off for Konoha High School.

**Reviews are welcome! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

Talking.

_Thinking_

_**Inner Self**_

As Sakura approached KHS, she took notice of all the main cliques.

Group 1: The Preps;

Sasuke, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, Tayuya, and Kimimaro.

Group 2: The Skateboarders;

Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Ino and Hinata.

Group 3: The Nerds;

Lee, Shikimaru, Kiba, Kabuto, and Choji.

Group 4: Akatsuki;

Itatchi, Sasori, Deidra, Konan, Pain, Kisame, Zetsu, and Kakuzu.

Group 5: Loners;

Sakura, Haku, Jirobo, and Kidomaru.

The preps were just jerks, who think that they're better than everyone else, and they're prime target always seemed to be Sakura. Akatsuki was an exclusive gang of seniors, who were all very strong and intelligent, and not to be messed with. There were rumors everywhere that they were murders, gamblers, and drug dealers. The loners didn't talk to eachother at all. They just stayed to themselves.

Sakura went and sat under her usual tree, thinking about how today would be such a boring day. Then, she saw _him. _

'_**WOW'**_

'_WOW'_

**Reviews are welcome! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

Talking.

_Thinking. _

_**Inner Self. **_

Notes. 

Spiky blood red hair that slightly fell over his eyes, and a red kanji tattoo on his left temple. He wore etnies, skinny jeans, and a black MCR shirt. He had his ears double pierced, and was wearing wrist bands.

'_Weird, it's like me in boy form!' She thought. _

'_**You in HOT boy form! **_Said her inner self.

'_Shut up.'_

She continued to watch him as he approached her. "Do you know where the office is?" he questioned in his deep voice. "No" She simply said.

'_**What the hell are you doing?!'**_

'_Shut up!'_

He smirked and walked off. His smirk puzzled her. But, she shrugged it off, and headed to homeroom. Her and the boy with the red hair reached the door at the same time. He smirked, AGAIN, stepped aside, and said "Ladies First."

'_He's toying with me!'_

She huffed and walked through the door and to her usual seat in the back of the classroom. Still smirking, he went in after her and sat down in the seat right next to hers.

"Why." She spat. Not looking at him.

"Why what?" He asked innocently.

"Why are you being nice to me? Don't you know the cliques at this school? Or are you pretending to be nice to me for a good laugh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. So, now that I got you talking, what's your name?"

"Sakura."

He smirked. "Gaara"

Just then the teacher, Kakashi walked in. "Sit down and shut up"

Sakura picked up her book and started to read when a note dropped onto her desk.

'You don't seem to like me very much.

-Gaara'

'Nope. Not really. Now please leave me _alone. _

-Sakura'

'No.. I don't think I will. You interest me. 

-Gaara'

'Why would I interest you? I'm nothing special. You don't even know me..

-Sakura'

'Why don't we change that? Meet me at the café on the corner today after school?

-Gaara'

Sakura smiled.

'Ok.

-Sakura'

She watched him smile as he read what she last wrote, and tuck the note away in his binder.

'_**Ooo, you have a date with Gaara!'**_

'_It's not a date.'_

'_**Yeah, whatever you say.'**_

'_Shut up.'_

Going through the rest of the day, Sakura found out that Gaara was in every single one of her classes. But no more notes were exchanged.

It was after school and Sakura grabbed her skateboard from her locker, and headed towards the café.

'_This should be interesting..'_

**Reviews are welcome! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

Talking.

_Thinking. _

_**Inner Self. **_

Notes. 

Sakura arrived at the café and found that Gaara was already there. She slid into the chair across from him, and ordered a coffee. She noticed he was having the same.

"Tell me about youself" Gaara said to break the awkward silence.

"Well, I like to skateboard, my favorite colors are black and red, I don't have any friends, I live with my mother over on 23rd, and my father died 3 years ago.

"23rd you said?"

"Yeah."

"What house number?"

"8405"

He smirked. "I just moved into 8406"

Sakura smiled.

'_**Yes! right next door!'**_

'_Go Away!'_

'_**Fine!'**_

"Tell me about you." Sakura said.

"My favorite colors are black and red, I like to skateboard, I have two siblings, Temari and Kankuro, I live with my father, and my mother died giving birth to me."

They continued to talk about different things until it got dark outside.

"I better go" They both said at the same time.

Then they laughed, and walked home together. Before they separated, they exchanged cell phone numbers.

When Sakura got inside, she noticed a note on the table.

'Gone away on business trip. Won't be back for a three months. When I get back, this house better be spotless or there **will** be consequences. Don't touch my stuff, and don't get pregnant. 

Mom'

Sakura brightened up a bit at this.

'_Finally. Freedom for three months! Yay!'_

'_**That'll give us some time to get to know Gaara more!'**_

'_Didn't I tell you to go away?!'_

'_**Yeah, but you know you love me!'**_

'_Whatever.'_

**Reviews are welcome! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

Talking.

_Thinking._

_**Inner Self. **_

Sakura got up the next morning and did her morning ritual. Today she wore black skinny jeans with a white Hurley shirt and her etnies. She didn't feel like skating to school, so she just decided to walk. While on her way, a black motorcycle pulled up. The man on the motorcycle took off his helmet.

"Want a ride?" Gaara asked.

Sakura smiled. "Sure"

She got on back, and Gaara handed her a helmet, she put it on, and looked at the motorcycle nervously. Gaara noticed this and chuckled.

"Never ridden a motorcycle before?"

"No.."

He chuckled again , grabbed her arms, and put them around his waist. His touch burned her skin, but she liked the feeling. She held on tight as they raced through the streets of Konoha.

When they reached the school, Sakura had her eyes closed so tight, she didn't notice that they had arrived. He nudged her arm and she looked up at him.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but you can let go now"

She hesitantly let go, and he helped her off the bike. She handed him the helmet and they walked towards the school.

"Hey loser!"

Sakura flinched, and turned around. Gaara noticed this, and turned around too. A boy with black hair spiked up in the back was approaching them.

"Hey emo loser. Who's your new friend, another freak like you?" Said Sasuke

Sakura looked down, hurt. She didn't like being called a freak, and she didn't have the courage to talk back to Sasuke. But, this was nothing new. So she just ignored it and started to walk away.

"C'mon Gaara, let's get to class."

"What did you just call her?" Gaara said to Sasuke. Sakura turned back towards them.

"You heard me. She's a loser emo freak!"

"Say that one more time.."

"Loser. Emo. Freak!" Sasuke spat in Gaara's face.

Suddenly Sasuke felt a fist connect with his face. He fell back, holding his nose, blood gushing out of it.

"What the fuck?!"

"Talk about her like that again and I'll break your wrist"

Gaara grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her into the school and into homeroom. As they took their seats, Sakura said "Thanks"

"No problem. You should really learn to stand up for yourself. Don't take crap from guys like him. "

"Yeah, I know. "

Lunch finally came, but instead of sitting at their usual table, Gaara pulled Sakura over to a table with two seniors sitting at it. One was a girl with sandy blonde hair pulled up into four spiky pony tails. The other was a boy with brown spiky hair, and purple tattoos on his face. Gaara sat down and introduced the two.

"Sakura, this is my sister Temari, and my idiot brother, Kankuro."

"Hey pinkie." Kankuro winked at her. Sakura mentally twitched at the nickname.

'_**Pinkie?!'**_

"Sup Sakura?" Temari said. Sakura smiled at her.

"Hey, we're going to the mall after school, do you want to come with us?" Temari asked.

"Sure!" Sakura said, obviously excited.

Gaara smirked at her excitement. _'Cute' _he thought. After school, Gaara and Sakura were walking towards his motorcycle when Sakura's phone started to ring. Gaara noticed that when Sakura looked to see who it was, her face paled.

"U-umm, I have to take this.."

She walked away, but Gaara followed and hid around a corner so he could hear. He heard screams coming out of the phone, and Sakura's silent crying.

Sakura was standing there, listening to her mom yell at her over the phone. Threatening her and calling her horrible names.

'_Even on a business trip I can't get any peace. Every time she gets drunk. Every time!'_

**Reviews are welcome! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

Talking.

_Thoughts. _

_**Inner Self. **_

Sakura's mom finally hung up, and Sakura closed the phone, trying to compose herself, not knowing that Gaara had heard everything.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, um, just my mother."

He could see her eyeliner streaked down her face from crying, and she was shaking.

"Why was she screaming?"

"Oh.. umm.. she was at a party and she had to talk really loud for me to hear her.."

"Sakura, I know you're lying to me." Gaara warned.

Sakura broke out into more sobs, and collapsed to the ground. But she never hit the ground for Gaara caught her.

"We need to talk." Gaara said as he dialed Temari's number to inform her that they wouldn't make it to the mall. Gaara drove Sakura over to his house and led her up the stairs, to his bedroom.

It was a simple bedroom, a bed with black bed sheets, black walls, a desk, a rather large CD collection, and some band posters. He sat Sakura down on the bed, and sat next to her.

"Tell me what's going on"

'_I can't tell him, he'll tell everyone else, and my mom will find out, and she'll kill me!'_

'_**Maybe.. maybe it's time you told someone. I think he needs to know.'**_

'_I guess..'_

"Well, my father died three years ago, and it devastated our family. My mother blamed me for it. So, she hits me. A lot. Whenever I don't get a chore done, or not do well enough, she'll hit me, and scream at me. Whenever she gets drunk she screams at me how my fathers' death was all my fault. "

Sakura then turned around and lifted up her shirt to reveal some fading bruises on her back. Gaara touched them, and she flinched. She was still shaking, and tears were streaming down her face. Gaara gathered her in his arms and held her to his chest, stroking her hair, whispering soothing things in her ear. Eventually Sakura fell asleep in his arms, and he laid her down on the bed, and covered her up with the bed sheets.

He stroked her face as he watched her sleep.

'_Don't worry Sakura. I'm here now. I'll protect you.'_

**Reviews are welcome! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

Talking.

_Thoughts._

_**Inner Self.**_

Sakura woke up in a dark room. She attempted to get up, but found that a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her waist. She turned around and saw that Gaara was there, with a peaceful look on his face. He was obviously sleeping. She shook him awake, and he groggily sat up next to her.

"W-what happened?" His voice thick with sleep.

"You were sleeping." She said. Pointing out the obvious.

He blinked in surprise. "Really?"

She gave him a questioning look.

"I don't sleep very well. I haven't slept like that in forever." He smiled.

"Hey Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the skate park today…? I haven't been there in forever.."

"Sounds like fun."

Sakura ran across the street, took a shower, and started to get dressed. She changed in to some skinny jeans, and a long sleeved red element shirt. She reapplied her makeup, and put her hair up into a messy bun. When she got back to Gaara's house, he was already ready and waiting.

"Where were Temari and Kakuro last night?" She asked.

"They stayed at a friend's house."

"Oh."

When they arrived at the skate park, there weren't many people there. After skating a while, they sat down on a bench and started to talk. Then, they heard someone talking very loudly.

"Yeah, that Sakura girl is so ugly with her HUGE forehead."

They both looked over to a group of people laughing and snickering, and a girl in the middle with black hair that went down to her shoulders, smirking at them. She began to talk again.

"I'll bet that she really did kill her father. I mean, she's always by herself. She's obviously hiding something!"

That's when Sakura snapped. She got up, and walked straight over to the group of people, with Gaara close behind her.

"What the fuck did you just say about my father?!" Sakura screamed at the girl.

"I said that you probably did kill him. On top of ugly and being a freak, you're probably a psychopath too!"

A couple people and the group were whispering things like 'Harsh' and 'Woah..'

"Hey, that's going a little too far Annie.." One boy in the group spoke up.

"Shut up!" Annie snapped. "A freak like her needs to be taught a lesson."

'_**What?! Nobody says that about our father then talks about us like that and gets away with it!'**_

'_I think it's time to smash her pretty little face in.'_

'_**Oh yeah!'**_

Suddenly a fist flew into Annie's face. She staggered back, holding her nose with blood running down her face. Sakura was standing over her with murder written all over her face. She brought up her knee into Annie's stomach, and threw her to the ground.

"Hey!" One boy shouted, reaching for Sakura.

Gaara grabbed the boys wrist and brought it behind his back.

"Touch her and I'll break your arm." He whispered in his ear, his voice laced with violence.

Sakura and Gaara walked back to their bench and sat down when a group of five people walked up. One was a girl with brown hair, put up into a messy bun. There were two other girls, one with long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, the other with short midnight blue hair with light lavender pupiless eyes. There were also two boys, one with long brown hair that had the same eyes as the girl with blue hair, and a boy with short blonde spiky hair.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Said the girl with brown hair.

"Yeah! It's time that somebody put that bitch in her place!" Shouted the girl with long blonde hair.

"I'm Tenten." Said the girl with brown hair. "Blondie here is Ino."

"Hey!" Shouted Ino.

Tenten rolled her eyes. Then she pointed to the girl with blue hair, "This is Hinata, and this is her cousin and my boyfriend, Neji." She said as she motioned to the boy with long brown hair.

Hinata smiled at her, and Sakura smiled back. Neji merely nodded at her.

"And I'm Naruto!" Shouted the boy with blonde spiky hair while putting his arm around his girlfriend Hinata.

"N-nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Sakura, and this is Gaara." She explained, motioning to Gaara.

"So FOREHEAD GIRL," Ino said, poking Sakura's forehead. Sakura mentally twitched at the nickname. "That was pretty cool, what you did to Annie. Want to hang out with us?"

"Sure, INO PIG!" Sakura said, smirking.

**Reviews are welcome! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

Talking.

_Thoughts. _

_**Inner Self.**_

Notes. 

The seven of them had become the best of friends. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata went to the mall a lot. Sakura especially bonded with Ino. But she never forgot Gaara. Gaara was still her best friend, and spent a lot of time with him. But when Sakura was with the girls, Gaara would skate with Neji and Naruto.

Every morning, they would all meet at the tree that Gaara and Sakura first met at. They would talk and joke until class started.

Prom was coming up in a few weeks, and everyone was talking about it.

"Of course I'm going with Neji!" Tenten said as she latched onto Neji's arm.

"And I'm taking Hinata!" Shouted Naruto with his arm around Hinata, who blushed furiously.

"Agh! I don't have a date!" Ino whined.

Sakura had never really thought much about prom. She didn't who she was going to go with.

'_**Does Gaara have a date?!'**_

'_Gaara's my best friend. He doesn't like me that way..not the way I like him..'_

'_**How do you know? Have you asked him? Hmm?!'**_

'_If I asked him to go with me, and he rejected me, it would just mess up our friendship and it would be so awkward!_

'_**You never know unless you try!'**_

'_Will you just leave me alone?!'_

'_**Fine!'**_

Sakura was snapped out of her conversation with herself by Ino's squealing.

"Oh my god!! Kiba just asked me to the prom! I have to get a dress! How am I going to do my hair? Jewlery?! Makeup?! Ahhh!"

"Ino! Calm Down!" Tenten shouted. "We'll all go shopping after school. But wait, Sakura, who are you going with?!"

"Umm.." Sakura said, taking a quick glance at Gaara who was talking with Neji and Naruto.

That glace didn't go unnoticed by the girls. They quickly pulled Sakura to a tree across the grounds. And started shooting questions at her.

"Do you like Gaara?"

"Why don't you ask him to go with you?!"

"You guys would be so cute!"

"I-I can't.." She said sadly. "He doesn't feel the same way, and it would just mess up our friendship.."

"Well how do you know that he doesn't?" Hinata said quietly.

Sakura gazed over at Gaara..

-With the guys-

"Dude, who _are_ you gonna take?" Neji asked Gaara.

Gaara stole a quick glance at Sakura. "I don't know.."

That glance didn't go unnoticed by Neji. He smirked.

"Why don't you ask _Sakura?_"

"W-what?!"

"C'mon dude, it's so obvious that you like her."

"I know.. but she doesn't like me like I like her.. she would just reject me."

"You never know unless you try." Naruto piped in, saying something intelligent for once.

"Maybe.." Gaara trailed off, looking over at Sakura.

**Reviews are welcome! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

Talking.

_Thoughts. _

_**Inner Self. **_

Notes. 

Sakura and Gaara were sitting in homeroom one morning, each pretending to be busy while stealing glances at the other. Finally, Gaara spoke up.

'Sakura, you know how prom is coming up in a week…?'

'Y-yes' She said, her eyes widening, getting excited, thinking Gaara would ask her.

'Well, I don't have a date, and you don't have a date, well at least I don't think you do..'

'No, I don't'

'W-well, I was wondering if you would like to go with me?'

Sakura paused for a second, letting it sink it. However, Gaara mistook this, thinking that it was because she felt uncomfortable.

'U-um just as friends though!'

'_**NOO!'**_

'O-oh.. okay..' Sakura said, disappointed that he only wanted to go as friends, thinking that this was a sure sign that he didn't think of her in that way.

After class, Sakura felt her feelings overwhelm her, and she ran into the bathroom crying.

'_I think I'm in love with him, but he doesn't like me! I'm so stupid!'_

_***Cries***_

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and the door of the stall that she was in flew open, and there was Ino. Ino realized that she had been crying, and immediately put her arms around Sakura.

'Sakura, honey, what's wrong?'

Sakura, still crying told her the whole story, her feelings and all.

'Oh honey, I'm sorry..' Ino continued to let Sakura cry on her shoulder until another person walked into the bathroom, this time it was Temari.

Temari saw that state that Sakura was in, and rushed over, asking what happened. Sakura was still crying, so Ino told Temari all that had happened.

'I'm going to kill him!' Temari yelled.

When Temari saw that this just made Sakura cry harder, her face immediately softened, and she sat down on the other side of Sakura, putting her arm around her.

'Oh Sakura, I'm sorry. And if it makes you feel any better, I think that Gaara does like you.'

Sakura looked up, 'W-what?'

'Well sure, I mean, you're the first girl he's ever taken any interest in, me and Kankuro were starting to think that he was gay..'

This made Sakura smile a little.

'He's never done anything like ask a girl to prom, so he probably panicked and said that he just wanted to go as friends. I do really believe that he wants to be more.'

'See forehead? It might not be as bad as you thought!' Ino put in.

Sakura brightened up a bit, and wiped her tears away. Ino and Temari helped her clean herself up, and as they were walking out of the bathroom, Sakura stopped.

'I don't have a dress!' She panicked.

'Don't worry Sakura, we can all go get dresses together!' Ino said.

'Can I come with? I need a dress too..' Temari asked.

'Duh!' Ino said.

Since they had skipped their second period class sitting in the bathroom with Sakura, they all said their goodbyes and went off to their third period classes.

**Reivews are welcome! (: **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

Talking.

_Thoughts. _

_**Inner Self. **_

On Saturday all the girls headed to the mall to find dresses. They tore through all the stores looking for dresses, finally, they found what they were looking for.

Sakura found an emerald green, thigh length dress that hugged all of her perfect curves. The back of the dress dipped down about half a foot above her butt, and the front also dipped low, but not too low. The sleeves were short and loose that hung off her shoulders. She also picked out black wedge heels that laced up to her knees and tied into a bow.

'_Perfect'_

Hinata had her eye on a different dress. It was a thigh length, midnight blue dress with silver seams that matched her eyes. It was strapless and made of silk. She also chose silver flats to complete the desired look.

'_Wow'_

Temari had found an orange dress that went down just above her knees and hugged her curves. It had long sleeves, and was a V-neck. The dress looked like it had sparkles all over it. She chose black heels to go with her dress.

'_Nice!'_

Tenten was gazing at her dress lovingly. It was a red dress that went down to the floor. It was strapless and had a cream colored sash that wrapped around her waist. She chose cream colored slippers that were made of silk.

'_Oh my gosh..'_

Ino was psyched about her dress. It was a deep purple color that had sky blue gems going along the bottom. Her dress was also thigh length, and has sleeves that went to her elbows. She chose blue heels to go with her dress.

'_Yay!'_

**Reviews are welcome! (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. **

Talking.

_Thoughts. _

_**Inner Self. **_

For the next week, the talk about the prom was getting more and more heated. Finally, the night of the prom came upon Konoha High School. They had all agreed to meet at Hinata and Neji's house, which seemed more like a mansion, to get ready.

The girls all rushed up to Hinatas room and started to get ready. Sakura was the first to get all done up. She put on her green dress and her heels. Her finger and toe nails were all painted pink, and she had on pink lipstick that perfectly matched her hair. She had on green eye shadow that sweeped out past her eyelids. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few strands hanging in front of her face, and glitter was sprinkled in her hair, making it sparkle. She had on a necklace that had a small glass gourd full of pink and green sand.

Ino was next. She put on her purple dress and blue heels. Her hair was put in a low side pony tail that was draped over he left shoulder. Her hair was curled so that it was slightly wavy, and she had a few strands of hair hanging around on the opposite side of her face. She had on a light shade of pink lip-gloss, and had purple eyeliner on. Ino's finger and toe nails were all painted sky blue, and she was wearing a sky blue necklace of a puppy paw print.

Then came Hinata. She put on her midnight blue dress and silver flats. Her hair was curled and piled up on top of her head, held together by a silver clip. Her finger and toe nails were painted silver with little blue moons, and she had pale lipgloss on. She was also wearing midnight blue eye shadown that complimented her eyes. She also had on a silver fox necklace that Naruto had given her when they first started dating.

Temari was done next. She put on her orange dress with black heels. Instead of her usual four spikes, she had her hair braided down her back and tied with a black ribbon. She had on black eyeliner, and sparkly eye shadow. Her finger and toe nails were all painted black. She had on clear lip gloss also. She also was wearing a white cloud necklace.

Tenten was the last. She put on her red dress and silk slippers. Her hair was held up in a tight bun with a few strands hanging around her face. She had on pale red lipgloss, and her nails were painted a light cream color. She had on red eye shadow, and was wearing an oval shaped opal necklace that neji had bought her a little while back.

Then, they all got ready to reveal themselves to the guys.

**Reviews are welcome! (:**


End file.
